


Let Me Go

by bltrashisme



Category: gunsmile - Fandom, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Sad, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bltrashisme/pseuds/bltrashisme
Summary: Earn and Gunsmile have been in relationship for almost a year but due to Gunsmile's work and his career as an actor, they decided to keep it hidden from the world until one day, Earn has enough of everything and decided to end everything.
Relationships: Gunsmile Chanagun Arpornsutinan/Love Pattranite LImpatiyakorn, Gunsmile Chanagun Arpornsutinan/Original Female Character





	Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is only a work of fiction. Earn is an original character that I created my own for this.  
> I hope you guys like this short one-shot. Please excuse any mistakes or grammatical errors I made as it is currently 4:15am when I'm typing all this and also I am not a native english speakers

Gunsmile just arrived at the front of his house. He parked his car and noticed that the light in the house were lit up. He tapped the steering wheel, deep in his thought.

Questions

Doubts

Emotions

Those were all mixed up in his mind. He let out a sigh and turned off the car ignition, stepping out the car.

"Just got back from your lil date? Oh, I meant, your work?" He heard a familiar female voice spoke as soon as he stepped inside the house.

"Oh Earn, you're home?" He asked. He saw his girlfriend, Earn, sitting down on the couch in the living room but what caught his attention is two huge luggage next to her.

"Where are you going? Do you have work outside the city?" He asked, slowly approaching her clearly in confusion with her action.

"I'm moving out from your house." She answered looking straight into his eyes.

He couldn't believe his ears. Is she joking? "What? Why are you moving out? You just moved in few months ago."

"To be honest with you, I'm tired. Tired of this." She said with serious tone.

This.

This is what he feared about.

"Earn, I know you're mad but-"

"I have enough, P'Gun. You think I can just sit around feeling calm while I have to watch all the things between you and her and now reading all these stuffs on social medias?" She cut him mid-sentence, clearly she was ready to pour out her anger that she has been bottled up for months.

"P'Gun, I agreed to hide about us from them because I don't want to get you into trouble for your work and you have promised me that after all the work is done, you are going to be done with her. And look where we are right now. " 

He couldn't say a word because everything she said was right. 

"Let me ask you for real, how long are you going to keep us in the shadow? I can't stand to see my own boyfriend spending his time with another girl especially when it's outside work. You treated her as if she's your girlfriend meanwhile I, your real girlfriend is being hidden for what reason now, P'Gun? Tell me, tell me the truth now. Am I still your girlfriend or are you already having feelings for her?" 

Silence. No words he could say to her. He looked up to her, trying to find answer, to assure his heart that his decision was right, but he couldn't. 

That was when he saw the tears streaming down her face, as if she knew his answer. She stood up and grabbed her things.

  
"You know what? You don't have to answer me." She said, sniffing in between of her words. Gunsmile reached out to grab her hands but she shook it away.

"Earn, you have to understand me." Gunsmile tried to talk to her.

"What else for me to understand? I think you already made your decision." She couldn't even see his face. She felt like her heart was already broken even though she already could see this coming. Their relationship was never stable ever since the beginning and it was only a matter of time for them to break up. Spending this much time with the man that she loved the most is already enough for her but to continue if she keep being hurt like this, she would rather part way.

The only thing he could do right now is to give her a hug. 

Pain.

It's not only her, he felt the pain too. This isn't how he wanted them to end. He still loves her as much as she does.

"I'm sorry." He whispered but she immediately pushed him away, afraid she would give in to him. She made her decision to leave, and she will leave. At this point, no one can change her mind.

"Just let me go. I don't want to give you anymore burden. Without me, at least you can be free." It's the last word she could say to him. She grabbed her luggage and quickly made her way to the front door with the tears still falling.

To her surprise, someone opened the door to his house and she looked up to see a familiar face in front of him but she uttered no words and immediately walked out the house leaving Gunsmile behind broken hearted and the person who was standing in front of the door in confusion. 

"Gunsmile, who's that? Why is she crying? Ahhhh what did you to her?" The man looked at him with raised eyebrows wanting to get information.

"Oh, P'Off, you should've tell me you're coming." Gunsmile immediately put on a smile on his face, even though he could feel pain in him. "Ah, you don't need to know P'Off. She's just someone I know."He replied to his friend, Off. Off just nodded. 

"Sorry na, I came uninvited to your house. I just want to send something. Nong Love gave it to me and she said she forgot to give it to you this morning." Off took the paper bag from behind him and gave it to him. Gunsmile just took it and smiled. 

"Thank you na Phi. She know she doesn't have to do this." He replied.

That's how their story end. They will always be secret. A secret that only both of them knew. No one ever knew Gunsmile had a relationship behind the camera, in real life.

For him, letting her go was the right decision, although the reason what Earn thought was not the reason why he let her go. He doesn't want to hurt her. Even if they still want to continue their relationship, who knows how long will it stay? To endure the pain of heartbroken is better than to endure the pain of knowing someone who he loves the most is hurting because of him.

"Phi going to go na... Don't forget tomorrow for your work." Off walked away leaving Gunsmile alone. He closed the door and walked to the living room, placing the paper bag on the coffee table. He took out his phone from his back pocket and took a picture of the bag. He opened the instagram app in his phone and uploaded the picture on his profile.

_"Received a gift from one and only @loverrukk"_


End file.
